


My Anpanmen (BTS saves You)

by Sweet__creature



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 21++, Chaptered, Comfort, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pet, Rape, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet__creature/pseuds/Sweet__creature
Summary: A chaptered story of what happens after you raped and BTS rescue you, and you become their pet (smut will not happen the first chapter I am not sure when I'll have it happen at the moment it just fluffy.





	My Anpanmen (BTS saves You)

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGERING*

  
  
  
  
  


You were heading off to the BTS concert in your city, so excited, the outfit was cute but not slutty because you know meeting them is not something normal people get to do at their shows. So all that was slutty was the new panties and bra you bought because you’re delusional and think [maybe I could meet them]. 

 

**_(warning: this part is triggering but it needed for the story *skip if need be*)_ **

 

You walked down to your car after the show it was amazing as you expected, best first k-pop show ever. You see you girls fussing about biases you laugh as you think of your bias and wiggle a bit in excitement. Cop passes by seeing three girls one watching two fussing happily with each other. 

 

The two talking walk away as you turn you bump into him, he looks down at you touching your face telling you it soft you flinch scared, he’s tall and muscular, you turn to run but he catches you by the waist and drags you off, someone standing to watch at first, you’re are tossed in the back of the car as he rips at your clothes and the person runs to go get someone.

 

_**(** this part must be skipped if you are triggered it is short but even I am triggered by it**)** _

 

He is raping you, you were crying he is hurting you so badly you almost pass out, not before you see Jungkook save you from him, he yells to his manager to go grab a blanket, and you watch kookie kick his as you lay there naked, Jungkook wraps you up in the blanket and carries you to their bus.

 

(end of trigger part I couldn’t make it any longer I couldn’t handle it)

 

*you awaken*

 

Looks around, tries to move and froze when a pain shot through your backside and between your legs you froze when you looked around and the room was moving, yours hear talking in a different language you not sure what is going on, then you recognize a word as well as a voice it’s Taehyung crying and saying sorry a lot, not sure why this person sounds like Tae but you wobble as best you can out the door, and looks in a mirror at a glance and notice what you’re wearing is about five sizes too big. You go out the door and they all stop looking at you they have all been crying and saddened by what happened to you.

 

You hear Namjoon on the phone speaking very fast and angrily, they all stop seeing you and you look at them then fall Jimin comes to your side you break down crying, you’ve been on your own for almost all your live, you older than all of them by years, you can call anyone the only way you got to go to their concert was save most of your money you went days with just eating at work and whatever your boss gave going to school and wanting to forget your life sucked by enjoying your baby boys was all you wanted, the show made everything worth living but the cop ruined you. You feel Jimin’s hand on you, you  jump for a moment and your hear Jin shout something to him, he removes his hand and then Jin holds his hand out and guides you to the table with a soft cushion on it and noodles on the table and says simply with a thick accent. “eat please.” So you start to eat the noodles silently then you see Tae out the corner of your eyes head down shoulders shaking and tearful voice keep saying “Mehinea” (wrote it the way it sounds) over and over he won’t even look at you. Then Joonie is done on the phone sees you wiping his face it seems he’s been crying to takes a seat across from you. Saying “Is there anyone we can call your mom dad?” You shake your head they all look at each other, you look down. You froze then you hear Jin being Jin he all but barked “EAT!” they all fuss at him until they see you giggle at his outburst eyes wrinkle your dimple shows as you look at him and just say yes. 

 

They all look at you then each other, then the bus stops and they lead you out and then the manager says three of them will have to share *but of course you don’t know what they are saying” then Joonie looks to you and says you will sleep in room #210 we be right next door don’t worry we’ll keep you save and they hand you clothes to sleep in, Tae hands you his clothes and you notice him looking at what you’re wearing and you think you wearing his clothes his eyes well again and he says sorry in english now, you pat his hair and smile as you let one of the female staff lead you off to the room. You get to the room and she sighs softly and the staff member giggles at you and you notice two beds and you ask her to stay with you she looks lost and walks out (language barrier is a lot) and then you call to her Namjoon-ssi she looks back and nods and you go bath and dress in oversized shirt and boxer shorts that fit like your shorts would you laugh at the front is a bit airy. Joon comes in and you say, “Can someone sleep in here with me tonight I’m scared, I asked the female staff but she didn’t understand me.” He looks and nods.

 

He leaves and then Jimin comes in seeing two beds he in large baggy clothes you can tell that he comfy you smile but then Tae comes in you giggle, then Kookie shows up and Namjoon next saying “ they can’t sleep without each other so you’ll have three if that's alright, you nod 

 

But you can’t sleep so Kookie go get his gaming system and you spend the whole night playing overwatch (I know but I doubt he plays anything else) until you pass out sleep.

 

*next morning* 

 

You awake in a plush bed with Hobi standing over you with food and a smile that seems to be trying to make you feel better than a genuine smile you move over because you really in need of a cuddle and you know he would understand, of course, he did and crawled in smiling softly at you with genuine smile on his face, he wraps his arms around you then  Kookie comes in and crawls in behind you but not before letting you know it’s him and hugs you both softly you sigh lightly as she rest move able to sleep your head falls on Hoseok’s shoulder, you feel him tilt his head on to your cheek his soft breath blows on your shoulder and you hear Jungkook’s soft huffs of air as he sleeps too, then you are awakened by a gently tap look up it Joonie and a manager.

 

Namjoon comes in looking like it a business meeting (it actually is) they sit down and Kookie and Hobi leave bowing to you then to the Manager and Joonie. Namjoon says “ We want you to come live with us all of the boys, so you're save what happen to you made us all feel very bad because of 1. You’re army 2. You were at our show  3. We know all about you.” and then he looked at you and says “Noona, please we take good care of you and you can have a family.”

 

You look at him what will I be, and then he looks at you and lowers his voice slowly and comes close to your ear says “our pet.” you look at him and looks at the paper in English that was drawn up, it even comes with rules and regulations 

 

*Contract*

 

The Members of BTS (names listed) hereby with this contract take full responsibility for (Y/N) as their pet, making sure she is cared for as well as happy and educated. *and other things that the writer can’t come up with*

 

RULES:

  1. She has to attend college *which is paid by BigHit/BTS.
  2. She can only leave the home with a member 
  3. No going out after 11 pm 
  4. You with a member at all times 



 

RULES for members: 

  1. Members are to be available to you at all times
  2. A member will pick you up from school and is to remain with you all night until the rest get home.
  3. Give you space to settle in
  4. Cuddles on demand 
  5. Keep you safe and loved 



 

With this contract you are our pet *names listed* and we are your beloved owners for your protection, this is not in anyway sexual (A/N: not sure if I make it 21+ or not yet if I do it be at least in the 3rd chapter maybe 4th) unless the pet says she is ready.  

 

I read it and asked why do I need this and Namjoon said it’s the only way we can get you to Korea without a passport Noona. So I nod and as for a pen I mean I not signing my life away, am I?

The boys come in and Namjoon tells them and Taehyung comes to me and picks me up like an actual pet and takes me to his room and sits me on the bed and hands me a bag of clothes and walks out saying get dress we leave for Korea in a few.


End file.
